JX Project
by vds3000
Summary: Three kids a found and are taken in by the League with strange powers and what does JX have to do with them. Set after Justice League Unlimited in the cartoon universe.
1. Strange Reports

**I do not own Justice League. Set after Justice league unlimited**

**Strange Reports**

The Justice League had been getting reports of weird sightings near the back alleys of New York City. They had sent out the recently married Black Canary and Green Arrow to investigate. The were in Green Arrows car. The sun was just setting over the horizon.

"Ollie why couldn't we have taken my bike?"ask Canary.

"Because I'm not in the mood to sit on the back of you bike,"he said.

"Why?"

"I still have a bruise from falling off it last week and I still really hate it." Canary giggled remembering the incident. They were going to a motel after the wedding. She started the bike up and he lost his balance and slipped off. Luckily he only got a nasty bruise,a sore but, and wounded pride.

"It's not funny,"he said shifting in his seat and wincing. Which only made her laugh even more.

"Don't worry I still find you cute,"she said kissing him on the cheek. They pulled up to an abandon old apartment building. The last place the thing was reported to be seen.

"What is this thing look like any way,"asked Carney.

"Bird like. People have said they saw what look like a bird but with a human face,"he answered

"Well I can't say I haven't seen or heard of stranger things." They walked into the building. She got he flash light out and turned it on. It seemed deserted. The moon shone through the broken windows giving it a ghostly feel. They walked up and down the stairs and explored the old apartments. They were about to give up when Green Arrow heard a loud creaking coming from the floor above. He out a finger to his lips and pointed up. He prepared an arrow to be shot. Canary slowly opened the door to the next flight off stairs. The creature up the stairs. The got to the next floor and it was the same as the others. A long hallway with two rows of doors and deserted.

"I could have sworn I heard something,"he said. Then a large feathery creature fell through the ceiling and ran for the door that led to the lower floor. Green Arrow shot a low charged energy arrow at it. It hit him square in the back. It fell. The two league members ran up to the creature. Canary and Green Arrow knelt down by it. It moaned and the pushed them away with what felt like wings and ran out the door that led up stairs instead. They ran after it. This floor was like an huge attic filled with old worn left behind furniture,cleaning utensils and a rusted bucket.

"Were are you we know your here,"called out Carney.

"Dinah I don't think a creature will listen to you,"said Green Arrow.

"How do you know this creature doesn't have a mind just like yours,"said low male voice from the shadows,"Leave I done nothing to you." Green Arrow could tell it was coming from the far right corner that was completely encased in shadows. He pointed a few higher charged energy arrows at that corner,"Now come out or I'll shout you. I promise this one will hurt more than the last one." It leaped out to attack him but he shot him with the arrows in the stomach and the chest. It fell to the floor clutching his stomach and breathing in gasps. She shined her flash light on it. It was a teenage boy,looked about thirteen,with dark brown skin. In random spots he had brownish owl like feathers in others he had regular human hair. On his head in place of hair was the same feather slicked back. His eyes were larger and were brownish yellow. His head was slightly bigger to. The saw on his finger there was bird like talons. His feet were a cross between bird and human and also had talons for nails. He also had a pair of giant wings. His arm were attach to the elbow but the rest of the arm seemed elongated a bit. On the back of his neck he had a tattoo that was JX-23

"Well if your not a creature whats you name,"ask Green Arrow.

"Dan."

* * *

There had been stories of a girl who heard voices but from her daily diary entries that they made her write and their logs about her. The voices seem to be from more than insanity. J'onn was being lead by a middle age man through the halls of the Dillingham Insane Asylum.

"She says says she hears voices that tell her things about people,"he said,"I'm Mrs. Dalton by the way." She then opened a door and said,"Jen you have a visitor." She let J'onn in and left the room and closed the door behind her. She watched through the window on the door. The room was the size of a small bed room. It had one plain bed,various books and papers littered the ground. The walls were covered in dry ease boards and had math problems and random words written on it. A seventeen year old girl sat in the corner of the room she was in street cloths. She had black hair that went to he knees and her eyes were red and her pupils were barely even there. Her skin was pale had a slight green tint to it.

"I'm Martin Man Hunter. I am part of the Justice League. You can call me J'onn,"he said kneeling in front of her. She didn't say any thing. He usually wouldn't have done this but he thought the time called for it.

_'Jen I believe you have a power called telepathy. I am willing to help you learn to control it,'_he thought to her. Her eyes began to glow then she held her head and started screaming.

"Shut up shut up go away,"she screamed over and over. J'onn entered her mind again. It was a jumble of thoughts from other people and her own.

_'Concentrate Jen do not let these thoughts over run you. Push them out. You are in control,'_he thought to her. She concentrated had the voices faded away.

_'I've never been able to do that before. They went away,'_she thought.

_'Jen these voices are other peoples thoughts. I can help you control this power. So do you want to come with me to the watch tower,'_thought J'onn.

"Yes Yes Yes! Any thing to get out of here,"she said and began to pack. As her left to sign the discharge papers he looked back and saw tattooed on the back of her neck JX-16.

* * *

Aquaman was walking into a indoor pool. There had weird sighting of a weird humanoid fish creature living in the pool. There had been so many sightings that they had to close the pool tell they found the monster or disproved it. He was about to walk through when a short,young,blond woman with a broom stopped him.

"I'm sorry but you can't go in there it's closed,"she said.

"I'm here to investigate the monster sightings,"he said.

"Well there's isn't one so will you please leave,"she said turning him around then trying to push him away with no success. He then opened the door and started to walk in but the woman hit him in the head and yelled,"Naida run! Get away." He heard a loud splash. He pushed the woman away put she grabbed his hair and pulled.

"Leave her alone she didn't do any thing wrong." He got away and plunged into the pool. The chlorine burned his lungs. He wasn't terrible but it was uncomfortable. In saw a grate was a little off it's hinges . He went to it and pulled it the rest of the way off. He couldn't fit through. He saw a foot. He took a hold of it and pulled the creature out then grabbed its' wrist. What he saw shocked him. It was what appeared to be a fourteen year old girl. Her body ,human looking, was mostly covered with sliver fish scales. Her hair was short and sliver. Her feet were like flippers and she had webbed fingers. Her teeth were like shark teeth. Her nose was just two slits where a nose should be. On her neck were gills. She had on a one piece bathing suit. She looked at him in fear in her eyes. She looked like was weak and tired and she seemed to be coughing. The chlorine. It must be making her sick. She fainted. He pulled her out of the water with him.

"Naida. What did you do to her,"said the girl.

"I didn't do any thing the chlorine made her sick since her lungs aren't fully developed,"he said mostly guessing. The then they took her to the showers and ran the water over head and gills.

"Would you please explaining this,"asked Aquaman.

"Well I don't know why she's like this but I found her when she was a baby in a lake that was behind this place. She came in here to visit me. I thought she would be OK in the pool. Her name is Naida mine is Mary. She can only go a half an hour before she has to go back in the water,"said Mary. He called the League and the came to pick him up and the fish girl. When he looked at the back of her neck he saw JX-50

* * *

A few days later all a the strange kids had all been transported to the watchtower. They had all been put in separate rooms. They didn't even know that each other existed.

"What should we do with the kids. It not like we can just put them in a orphanage not not exactly normal,"said Flash.

"Batman did you find out who there parents were,"asked Wonder Woman.

"No. It almost like they were never born. I looked in as many data bases I knew. Which is a lot,"he answered.

"What about starting a Young Justice division,"suggested Superman.

"Like a little Justice League,"said Flash.

"Could Jack join?"asked Batman.

**Who is Jack? What happen to these kids. What is JX. Find out next in, Well just read the story and find out. Please review. Fun fact Naida is a Greek name that means water nymph.**


	2. Son of a bat and a Amazon warrior

**I do not own Justice League. **

**Son of the Bat and and a Amazon Warrior**

Seventeen year old Jack Wayne walked through the halls of the watchtower. He'd been coming her since he was a baby. One perks of having superhero parents. Jake Wayne was the son of Batman and Wonder Woman. He was average height. His skin was pale from spending hours inside on his laptop. He had dark shaggy hair and light blue eyes. He was slim but muscled. He wore jeans,a bright orange T-shirt ,and baggy black jacket. He had glasses and braces. He carried his beloved laptop in a laptop bag with him. He built it from scratch. He was a huge tech nerd.

"Hey Jack wait up." He turned and saw Hawkgirl running down the hall to him.

"Hi Shayera. What's up?"said Jack.

"Your dad wants to talk,"she said. His face went pale because he thought his dad had figured out that he was the one who pranked John. It involved super glue and a chair.

"Oh you not in trouble,"she said,"he wants to talk to you." She told him were his dad was and he left. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He walked to the Justice league founders meeting room.

"Hi dad,"he said,"Whats up."

"I need to talk you son. It's very important. The girls and,"he said.

"Dad mom already had 'the talk' with me. I know what the birds and the bees are,"Jack quickly interrupted. The big family 'talks' with his dad were well to put it simply, very very awkward. Awkward enough that during them you'd want to climb in a hole with your hands over your ears while singing that most annoying song you could think of. Jack avoided them when ever he could going to his mom or to Alfred for those.

His dad did the signature bat smirk and started talking again,"Jack I'm not talking about that unless you want me to of course."

"Oh no no I'm good what were you saying,"he said quickly sitting down.

"As I was saying. The girls and boy we found. They are meta humans. We decided to make them into a team. I wanted you to lead them."

"What! I can't lead team. I'm not like you I don't lead I fallow,"he said.

"You can lead a team. I've seen you do it."

"Dad that was ten years ago when everybody thought I was cool because I was the awesome rich kid and wanted to be my friend now a I'm a nerd and they shove me in lockers,"Jack said.

"Jack OK someone else can lead. Your still joining though. You very talented. So I think you can do it. In the field you can use you gymnastics training,"

"People called me gay for a week for admitting that,"he said scowling.

"And you can use you tech you make." A simile grew on his face. He was making a laser and his own version of the batarangs and the grappling hook he made. He would need to field test them.

"The laser is not aloud,"said Batman.

"Dang it!"

A few days later. Jen,Dan,and Naida were all in the main room of the watchtower. (Were the telepoters are) They were standing in front of a huge crowd which made them all uneasy. Jen couldn't stop messing with her hair. She did that when she was nervous and she had gotten it cut to just past her shoulders. J'onn put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled. She looked up and smiled back. Dan scowled at the crowed. Poor Naida was shaking and her eyes darted back and forth fearfully Around her neck was a large tube filled with water that covered her gills. In the back of it was a small filter. They all had been introduced to each other just an hour ago.

"I wish everybody wasn't talking so much,"said Jen.

"Nobody's talking Jen,"said Dan.

"Oh,"she said. _'Stupid not always in control telepathy,'_she thought.

Superman started to talk. His booming voice made Naida jump.

"These children are under our care now and I expect you treat them with the same respect you would any other League member,"he said,"We are make a team for them. The name hasn't been decided on yet. Also Jack will be joining as the leader." Jack walked up to him and waved to everyone to the crowd. Then Superman introduced them to the league. After that the teens went into the mess hall. They sat at the same table ,the one in the far left corner, and started to eat.

"So what are your powers?"asked Jack. Dan just simply raised his arms showing his wings.

"I have telepathy,"said Jen. Naida didn't say any thing. She was only looking around. Looking scared and fascinated at the same time.

"Naida what is you power?"asked Jen snapping the girl from her thoughts.

"I am a very good swimmer and I can breath under water,"she said. Her voice sounded a little screechy.

"What's you power?"asked Jen.

"Um. I don't have any,"he said looking away.

"What do ya do then?"asked Dan.

"I am a gymnast and I can make complicated electronics."

"So your the nerd version of Robin,"said Jen.

"Who's that?"asked Naida and Dan in unison.

"You don't know who Robin is!"said Jack,"He's Batmans sidekick."

Then the Flash came over to the table and sat down.

"Hi kids,"he said,"Oh I was told to give this to you." He handed each of them a piece of paper.

"It's a schedule. For what?"said Naida.

"I've never been to a school but I can tell this is for one,"said Dan.

"You've never been to a school before. How did you pass those reading tests we gave you?"asked Flash. He just gave Flash a wow your stupid look and said,"I taught my self."

"Sweet! This means I don't have to go to my lame high school any more,"exclaimed Jack.

They chatted the rest of the time. The Flash showed them were their rooms would be and they got settled in. When Jack got into his new room he immediately got onto his computer. For hours he was looking up JX. He had seen the tattoos on their necks but none of them knew what it was for. He found nothing concrete even adding the numbers. Only unofficial sites saying it was a government or hidden company project that did weird experiments but that was as far as he got. He dismissed it as a coincidence and seeing it was late went to bed. Something in the back of his mind though said that this was something more and they were going to been in way over there heads.

**So thats who Jack is. The first to chapters were just filler to get to know the basics of the charters. I promise the will be action soon. Please review. **


	3. First Mission

**I do not own Justice League. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites it means a lot. Since I forgot to put this in my first chapter at first (It's fixed now. Well should be)the tattoo on the back of Naida neck is JX-50. **

**First Mission**

Two months passed and the new team's classes went rather well. Well except Jack some how getting pencils stuck in the ceiling. They now were in the rec room talking about what they would call their team.

"Any ideas on what we should call our selves?"asked Dan.

"How about team super awesome,"said Naida who was so fidgety and hyper she almost fell out of her chair.

"You gave her sugar again didn't you,"said Jen ,who was laying on the couch, to Jack. He was sitting Indian style messing with his laptop.

"Why are you blaming me,"he said looking up.

"Because when we said we should never give her sugar of any kind you promptly the next week gave her two Hersey bars,"she said,"and I read you mind."

"Cheater,"he said. She just grinned at him.

"Hay if you done flirting we might want to find a name for our selves before the League finds one for us,"said Dan making Jack and and Jen blush,"So marvelous leader have any ideas?"

"I'm not the leader any more. I got Superman to change it,"he said,"How about Teen Justice."

"No to smiler to Teen Titans. Who's our new leader any ways,"said Jen.

"It's Stargirl. The guy in the robot suit called Stripe is actually letting her do this on her own."

"Hay what about JLA All Stars,"said Naida who was still a little hyper. They all agreed to this name. Then Stargirl,Stripe,and Superman walked in.

"It time for your first mission. So suit up,"he said.

Their first mission turned out to be them on a Hotel building roof. Waiting for someone to come out or in of the abandon building across the street. Then when someone did call the League.

* * *

"I can't believe this. We have to be on this steak out for hours but don't get to do any thing. What's the point to these costumes any ways,"said Dan. He leaned against a conditioner

"Oh stop it. It's not that bad. Why do you always have to be grumpy,"said Naida though she was nervous herself not being use to noisy public places.

The league had to Dan's and Jack's dismay made them get into superhero costumes and names. Jack was in a black long sleeve black shirt and black pants and boots. He had a belt filled with gadgets like T's his version of the batarangs they were shaped like T's. His mask was a pair of air plane goggles he had suited up with his tech also they acted as his glasses. His codename was Tech. Dan wore a green pants,light brown tank top,and had black boots. They gave him the codename of Avian. Naida was in a orange and green diver suit. With a gold belt. She didn't wear shoes because most normal shoes even flip flops didn't fit her webbed feet. She didn't bother with a mask either. She called her self Aquatic. Jen was in a light blue spaghetti shirt and pants. Her boots were red and on her shirt a two red lines crossed her shirt forming an X. In the middle of the X was a picture of an eye. She wore a light blue mask that covered from her forehead to just past her nose. Her code name was Mind Sight.

"I ain't grumpy,"he snapped back,"and I need a little girl telling what to do."

"You are and I am actually older than you by a year." While the two bickered Stargirl,Tech(Jack),and Jen(Mind Sight) were actually doing what they were here for.

"Is he always this cranky,"asked Stargirl as she looked over the edge.

"Yes,"said Jen and Jack said. Then a arrow about the size of a hand came out of nowhere and just missed Jack by a fraction of an inch.

"What the!" A cascade of the miniature arrows fallowed. They barely manged to get in side the building and not get hit. Jack grabbed an arrow thinking it might be useful later.

"What was that?"nearly yelled Naida

"I can't get a hold of the watchtower,"said Stargirl. Then then a very large group of men and woman in black suits with mini crossbows in their hands came through the door. Stargirl shot at them with her staff and Jack threw T's but it bounced away from them.

"These black suits have some sort shield It's No use hitting them,"said Jack.

"Then let's get out of here,"said Dan and they ran. They threw some sort of smoke bomb which only getting split up. Naida went threw two giant doors. She found her self in a room that had a fake river and forest in it. This was The river hotel this was what it was famous for. She didn't smell any chlorine. Good she unhooked her breather ,as she nicknamed it, and the water went into the filter and so did the tubes. She hooked it to her belt and dove into the water just and when one of the black suits came in. It wasn't to deep only about seven feet but it would have to do. There was a some fish in here, an octopus,some Koi and a sting ray. A odd combination but it they all seemed to make her feel a little safer. She swam to the bottom of the pool next to the octopus who didn't seem to mind and even like her being there and hid. Then two stretched arms came into the pool and wrapped around her she struggled to get free but couldn't. When she came out of the water she saw the arms were connected to the black suited man that fallowed her. She tried calling for help but his hand was over her mouth. Not realizing it she called to fish like Aquaman did. The octopus crept out off the water and wrapped her tentacles around the man's ankles pulling him into the pool making him lose his grip on her and the sting ray stung him then he was out.

"Thanks?"she said and the fish said welcome to her back. This startled her greatly. Figuring since she can talk to fish now told them to keep him there but not kill him. The sting ray seemed to nod and she put back on her breather and left the room.

Jen had ran down a hall. There was a few people She was trying to find a place she could hide so she could try to contact J'onn or another League member for help. Five of the black suits were hot pursuit. She ran into a dead end.

"Oh shizz,"she said as the black suits surrounded her. Right the were about to shoot she felt nothing .Tell she found her self falling in front of a maid. Scaring the poor woman half to death and making her run away.

"Ow,"she said,"Did I just fall through floor." She looked her self over see every thing was there. No tares in her clothing. Spandex must be the magic fabric. She hid in a closet . She took deep breaths. She had never use her telepathy at this far of a distance before it was going to be strain. luckily she wouldn't pass out.

_'J'onn any body that can hear me,'_she projected,_'We need help. We were attacked. There is to many of them. They also cut off our comm. Links. Help.'_ Then the closet door open. Jen hit the person.

"Ow! What was that for." The person just happened to be Stargirl.

"Sorry,"said Jen.

"My nose is bleeding." Jen grabbed a cloth and handed to her. Stargirl held it to her nose. And helped Jen up. Then the girls went to find the others. Jen contacted them telepathy. She had a little trouble since she was a little tired but she had the most trouble with Dan for some reason. She would talk to J'onn that later. They bumped into each other at the roof. Just has a bunch of black suits found them.

"Ready for a fight?"asked Dan.

**A cilf hanger. Muhahahaha. Just so you know why Jen cloths work with her powers is one I'm lazy two lets just say since she had worn them for a while that they adjusted to her unknown powers three spandex is the magic superhero fabric. The JLA All Stars name I got from the current running JSA(Justice Society of America)All stars comic. Stargirl is in this comic. Just for fun I based my charters costumes on older league members costumes. I want to see if any one can guess right just put in a review if you want to do it. **


	4. Strange Man

**I do not own Justice League. I know in this incarnation of Aquaman or other Atlanteans can't actuality control water but for this story lets say he does. Like how Aqualad could in the teen titans cartoon series. Also Martians have healing trances.**

**Strange man**

They were surrounded by a large crowd of black suits. Jack took something out of his belt and threw it at a group of black suits. It exploded and a gas came out knocking them out. It barely even dented the crowd. Oddly though they didn't move just stood around them caging them in.

"Why are they not doing anything?"asked Stargirl.

"Because I told them not to." Then a tall man that had pale skin,threatening cold red brown eyes,and blond hair that was smoothed back, rose above the crowd by standing on two of the black suits shoulders.

"Who are you,"asked Dan with venom dripping form his voice.

"Why don't you just get the telepathic JX-16 or Jen to find out,"he said. His voice sent a chill down their spines. Jen started to enter his mind when she screamed and fell back unconscious. Jack caught her before she hit the ground.

"What did you do to her!"said Jack. The man pointed to the band that was around his head.

"This keeps telepaths out of my mind. Also gives them quite a shock when they try,"he said grinning while he said revealing pointy white teeth,"Don't worry she'll wake up in a few minutes."

They didn't trust the man but they half wanted to just so they were sure Jen would be OK. A few minutes later she was still out cold. Luckily still alive.

"Oh it appears the charge was to strong for her. So it might be hours,days,weeks,months,"said then he stepped down and and started toward them. Then Stargirl told Dan and Naida to attack. Only to have the man pull out a remote press a button and have Naida and Dan fall to their knees clutching their head yelling in pain. Naida was just able to get up and try to attack but a black suit shot an arrow at her hitting her in the leg. She hit the ground clutching her leg. Another black suit kicked Dan and he fell on his wing funny. Then him pressing another button creating a force shield just as she and Jack attacked him. Then shooting a laser at them hitting Stargirl in hand knocking the staff away and burning her hand and and cutting through Jack's T's like paper and catching his shoulder.

"We'll be having none of that,"he said wagging his finger at them like they were a little child,"No I'll take my leave but,"before he could finish he saw that Jen was awake and her eyes were glowing a bright red. She had been reading his mind. Without hesitation he upped the power of the band around his head and with an unearthly scream she fell back unconscious again. You could still see that her eyes were glowing behind her closed her lids and her body went limp. Then the man threw a smoke bomb that knocked out the All Stars and left with his followers.

"Next time,"he said just before he left.

* * *

J'onn was in the the hall walking to the monitor with The Flash when he got Jen's message.

"J'onn,"asked Flash,"are you OK."

"Yes but the kids aren't,"he said Hurriedly. "Batman,"he said over the comm. Link,"I got a message from Jen telepathically that they were in trouble and needed help."

"I was just about to contact you I lost the video feed for them,"he said back. They the quickly formed a rescue team consisting of J'onn,Wonder Woman,Hawk girl,and Flash. They found the kids rather easily. What they saw shocked them. They saw all of them were laying around the building roof all asleep, battered and bruised.

"Jack!"yelled Wonder Woman running to her son. She felt for a pulse.

_'Thank Hera,'_she thought. All the kids were alive and were able to wake all of them but Jen who seemed to be in some form of a trance. They saw the water in Naida breather churning unnaturally.

"My leg,"she said in a pained voice. Flash helped her up and she held onto his shoulder using him as a crutch.

"How is everyone else?"she asked. Jack slowly woke up after a few minutes of his mothers pleading.

"Thank Hera your OK,"she said hugging him.

"Ow ow ow. Mom, shoulder,hurt,ow!"he said. She let go of him helping him up being wary of his shoulder. Stargirl only had small burn on her hand. Dan thought his wing was broken. Jen still was still in that sleep like trance.

"Whats wrong with Jen,"asked Jack his voice full of worry.

"We don't know,"said Hawk girl who was kneeling by her with J'onn.

"She in some form of a trance but only,"he didn't finish. He then he picked her up and they left. When they got back they took them to the Medical bay. Dan wing was fractured and he couldn't fly for two and a half months. Which annoyed him greatly because this also limited the use of his right arm since they were partly connected. The arrow hadn't gone in to deep in Naida's leg so she should be OK in a few weeks. They then told them all of what had happened.

* * *

A few hours later Jen still hadn't woken up. She had come out of the trance and was sleeping now.

J'onn was in the medical bay with he trying to figure out why she was in a healing trance. He knew other humanoid species with physic powers had a healing trance to heal the damage to the brain. Even his own race had a healing trance. It was just humans with these powers didn't. Then it dawned on him. He ran some tests comparing Jen DNA to his,Dan's to Hawk girl's,and Naida's to Aquaman. His eye widen and he gasped when he saw the results.

**Mhahahahaha. Another cliff hanger. I'm so evil aren't I. You can probably guess what happened though. I'll try to update soon. Sorry it was a bit shoter than usual. Please review. It might make update come faster. Wink wink nudge nudge punch punch. **


	5. Congratulations you're a parent

**I do not own Justice League. Hello readers. Read on. **

**Congratulation's your the proud parent of!**

It was dark. Jen could hear cries of pain. See saw glimpses of the man that had attacked them. He was doing experiments people and animals with no remorse. The words JX-project,and justice extreme ran through her head. The numbers twenty-three,sixteen,and fifty flashed in her mind.

_'Those are our numbers our name,'_she thought,_'Mine is JX-16. That's my name. No my name is Jen. That what they name the orphanage gave me when they found me. After that lady took me away from Dr. Potter. That's the bad man's name. Who's the woman though. She save all three of us.'_ Before she could delve deeper in to the thoughts to see who the woman was or what she looked like she felt her self wakening up.

_'No wait! Just one more minute.'_ She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She saw she was in the med. Bay. She still had her costume on but her mask. It was on the table beside her. No one else was in the room with her.

"That was weird,"she said. Then she let out a pitiful cry and held her head in her hands. Her telepathy was out of control again. She never told anyone that even though she had gotten her telepathy mostly under control there were times when she couldn't control it. Shortly after she got it under control.

"Jen!"yelled Naida who had came in to check up on her friend. Jack stood right behind Naida. She jogged over to Jen and hugged her.

"I'm so glad your OK,"she said.

"I can see that,"said Jen half laughing.

"So how our doing after being brain tazzered,"asked Jack.

"Fine I guess. What time is it,"she said,"Naida will you please stop hugging me."

"Oh! Sorry,"who stopped hugging her and stepped back.

"It six fifteen in the morning,"said Jack

"Wow! I've been out for a long time,"she said,"How's Dan and Stargirl?"

"Stargirl is fine just a bad burn on her hand and grumpy feathers has a broken wing. It really annoys him since one flying is one of the few things he actually like and part of his arm connected to it. He keeps trying to use his right arm. It's funny to watch him when he does,"said Jack.

"Be nice Jack,"said Jen. About a half an hour later J'onn deemed her well and that she could leave. He also told them to go to the founders meeting room at eight thirty he didn't say why. When they got up to leave Jen noticed moved his right arm rather stiffly and there was a lump hidden under his black shirt on his right shoulder.

"What happened to your arm?"she asked. Naida went ahead leaving them behind.

"Oh it's nothing,"he said. Jen could tell he was lying because when he tried to cross his arms,which he often did when he was trying to hide something, and he failed at hiding a wince. She just raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"My shoulder got hurt and I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry. Happy,"he said.

"Yes. Your going to half to get use to me worry about you when you get hurt,"hugging his good arm. Then he pulled her into a hug.

"I just glad your OK,"he said. Jen could feel a blush raise in her cheeks. He the let go of her and walk away. She just stood there for a minute wondering why she had like it so much.

* * *

All of the All Stars,League founders,and Aquaman were in the meeting room.

"Wow,"said Stargirl,"I never thought I'd ever be in here."

"I don't get whats so amazing,"said Dan,"It's just a big room with with a giant table and chairs."

"How can you not think it's cool to be in here,"said Jack,"This is the founders meeting room. Only the founders are aloud in here."

"I don't get very enthusiastic about many things. As you should all ready know,"said Dan.

"Well if you two are done having your fan girl moment I would like to know to know why were here,"said Naida. Jack glared at her for calling him a fan girl. J'onn stood up and started.

"While I was trying to find out why Jen was in a healing trance which is unusual,"he said.

"What is so unusual about about that,"asked Flash.

"Human telepaths don't have healing trances. They either get knocked unconsciousness or go into coma to repair the damage. Less effective but it keeps from any further damage being done,"said J'onn,"Then something came to mind after I remembered the tattoos on the kids necks. So I ran DNA tests on Jen,Dan,and Naida."

"How did you get things for the tests?"asked Dan.

"Probably from the Question,"said Jack,"I once got him going through my trash."

"And I found,"he continued,"That Dan is part Thanagarian with a few different species of birds ,Naida is a genetic match to Aquaman and some different kinds of fish,and Jen is a match to me."

"J'onn what does that mean?"asked John.

"It means that besides the few different species of animals an Dan is part Thanagarian possible cousin and human and Naida is Aquaman child and Jen is mine,"said J'onn. A stunned slince fallowed. Naida just stared wide eyed at Aqualad who tried to avoid her gaze. Dan just looked at the floor avoiding any ones gaze. He wasn't to sure how feel. This was his chance at a real family. Even if it was only a distant cousin. Jen broke the slince.

"I was able to find out a few things from that man. His name is Dr. Potter. He does genetic experiments. I have come to believe that me,Dan,and Naida are part of a genetic experiment called justice extreme. The tattoos on our necks are our given names. That why he called me JX-16. Before further testing could be done on us a woman took us as infants,"Jen said,"I couldn't get any more on her that device he had made reading his mind difficult. She could be dead for all we know and I have a feeling she is."

"So your test tube babys,"said Stargirl.

"Maybe. The things I saw Dr. Potter do from the memouries I looked at,"Jen said the name with disgust,"makes the Joker monstrosities sound like child's play."

**So I'll try to update as soon as I can. **


	6. Taken

**I do not own Justice League. **

**Taken **

A few months later Dr. Potter hadn't shown up at all. The League didn't give him any chances though at getting the All Stars. They kept them in the watch tower hoping he wouldn't find a way to get to them.

Jen had found out she could morph like J'onn. Though she couldn't do as drastic morphs as him. Really all she could was turn into a few different types of rock, change the color of her hair and skin, turn invisible, and become intangible.(go through objects) Also Naida discovered she could talk to fish and that she could control water. Unfortunately when she found out the League had to get a knew sink and Jack a blow dryer. Dan's wing healed quickly and he flew the minute he got his cast off.

Now the All Stars but Jen were in the mess hall having dinner.

"I'm getting tired tired of being stuck up here all the time,"said Stargirl.

"Well you're going to have to be tired tell they find Dr. Potter. Where's Jen?"

"You know that's the fifth time you've asked that,"said Dan who was mindlessly munching away at a burger.

"You counted how many time I've asked that,"said Jack.

"I was board. I had to find something to do,"he replied.

"She in her room,"said Naida,"You've been talking about Jen a lot lately. Could it be that you have a crush on her."

"What no!"he said he face turning a sightly pink,"She just a good friend."

"Yeah how good of a friend,"said Stargirl nudging Jack playfully in the side.

"Just shut up."

Jen was in the bridge with J'onn and Mr. Terrific.

"Are you sure you want to be here Jen? Aren't you hungry?"asked Mr. Terrific.

"I'm fine. I not really that hungry,"she said then her stomach gave a low growl. She then got up and left the room and walked down to the mess hall. Before she got half way though she felt some thing like a needle hit her neck and every thing went black.

Dan was walking to his room after dinner when he saw a little metal ball roll across the floor. Thinking it was one of Mr. Terrific's T-spheres or one of Jack's inventions he knelt down to pick it up. A jet of smoke shot out at his face and filled a small space around him. He coughed and gagged. He leaned on a wall for support and slid down to the floor and passed out.

Naida was walking down a hallway when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Before she could turn around to see what it was she felt a sharp pain her her back. She fell to the ground but quickly got up and turned to face her assailant. She saw a one of Dr. Potter's black suits. Then some went over her face.

_'Great a super powered black suit. Why do those kind always attack me,'_she thought before she passed out.

* * *

A few hours later Dan found himself waking up in a white room bound to a hospital bed. He turned he head to the side to see the sleeping forms of Jen and Naida in bed similar to his hooked up to machines you would see in a hospital like he was.

"Jen! Naida! Wake up!"he shouted.

"Dan,"Jen said tiredly,"Were are we?"

"I don't know?"

"Ow,"said Naida waking up.

Then Jen recognized this from one of the memories she saw from Dr. Potter.

"Guys we have to get out of here now. This is Dr. Potter's Lab,"said Jen.

Before they could even try to escape Dr. Potter walked in. He similed a sick simile.

"Hello,"he said,"Now that your here we can get started."

**I know it is a bit short but I have a slight writers block right now so it might be a little be tell the next update but I'll try to get it in soon. Please Review.**


	7. Sm2 The last battle

**I do not own Justice League. I'm back sorry for the wait. **** Writer's block must die**

**Sm.2, The final battle.**

Flash was running about the watch tower looking for Jen, Dan, and Naida. Look everywhere but had no luck. He ran into Superman and J'onn along the way.

"I can't find them, "he said out of breath, "they're gone."

"Their comm. links are out to," said J'onn.

Dr. Potter walked around the room looking at them like they were rats in a cage. He went to the far side of the room at started to fill syringes will various antibiotics and a strange three with something that looked like liquid metal. Jen struggled against her restraints wondering why her powers weren't working.

"You not going to get out of those restraints I injected you with sedative that neutralizes powers for a few hours at a time," he said.

"Shut up," said Jen. He smiled his pointed tooth simile and kept working.

'With the chip in their heads this I should let me bend their will however I want and then after SM.2 is fully operational I will have my perfect army,' thought Dr. Potter Looking at the strange syringes. He then picked up the syringes and gave all three a shot. They all stopped struggling against their bonds and Dr. Potter released them.

In a palm he typed sit up. They all sat up. Then he typed stand up. They all stood.

"Now my army is almost complete," he said.

Days pasted and they couldn't find the rest of the All Stars. It was about midday when the League got a message from Dr. Potter that he wanted to meet the founders in New York City. He gave the address of the exact location to where he wanted to meet.

"Well are we going to meet with him," asked the Flash.

"It might be the only way to find the kids," said Wonder Woman.

"It might also be a trap," said Batman.

"What else can we do?" said Superman.

When the leaguers and the rest of the all-stars got to the meeting point they found it was a vacant lot close to the bay. The city bustled around the lot unknowing of the standoff that was about to happen. They waited for hours and just when they were about to leave they saw him coming from the distance. He was walking with the missing all stars and a man who wore a long cloak that hid his face.

"Justice League. I see you have made it," he said.

"Why are we here Potter?" asked John.

"You are here to see this," he said gesturing to the cloaked man. The man took off his hood. He looked like a exact younger copy of Superman. He wore a black and silver version of the Superman costume.

"This is Superman 2. SM.2 for short. He is an exact copy of Superman he doesn't however have that pesky kryptonite allergy and he will do whatever I want. As the rest of them do."

"Jen, Dan, Naida why are listening to him?" asked Jack.

"He made us. He is our master," said Jen. This sent a chill down their spins. She said it like she was a robot. Not a living thing. Unsure what to do the league stood their ground. Dr. Potter typed something in a little computer and whispered, "Attack."

SM.2 flew towards Superman punching him in the stomach and propelling him across the city. Flash race after him. Jen began to attack J'onn.

"Jen. This isn't you," he pleaded, "You don't have to listen to him." She did a round house kick that he barely dodged. He became a snake like creature and coiled around her but she just phased through him. He transformed back and went to hit her.

"I'm Sorry but I have to," he said. She transformed herself into a rock. He stopped right when his hand was about to hit.

Hawkgirl and Dan were in the midst of an aerial battle. She swung her mace at him just missing him. He flew up then dropped like a rock slamming his feet into her back.

"Oh you're going to pay for that," she said. She flew up like a bullet at him and punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. While he tried to catch his breath she hit him in the head knocking him out. She kept a hold of his hand to keep him from falling. John who was nearby gave her a disapproving look.

"What he still alive."

Naida ran to the nearby bay and dove in. Batman went after her. He looked at the surface of the water without seeing her. Jets of water shot out at him which he dogged them with ease, but one managed to hit him dead in the face. He fell to the ground with a thud. Naida crawled out of the water and went over to him.

"I got the Batman!" she said.

"Not yet kid," he said as he jumped up and threw a little sphere at her and it exploded and slime in cased her body. Hawkgirl flew over and sat Dan down by her and went over to J'onn.

Jack, Stargirl, and John were all trying to break down Dr. Potter force field.

"We're not even denting it," said Stargirl. She quickly moved out the path of a laser beam.

"I have idea," said Jack. He taped something on his gauntlet and a little screen popped up. He held it up to the shield while trying not to get shot. He did this for a few seconds.

"There," he pointed near the top of the shield were it formed," Focus all of your energy on the spot."

"Why?" asked John.

"It's a weak spot." They hit there mark and the force field broke like glass. John took Dr. Potter and flew up with him. His computer and gun clattered to the ground.

"How are you controlling them?"

"Ha Ha. Now why would I tell you that?"

"Because you're fifty feet off the ground and you can't fly."

"What?" he said looking down seeing the ground was far away from him "Oh."

Jen still fighting struggle to say, "Chip...head...computer destroy." She fell to her knees. Her telepathy is trying to overcome Dr. Potter's mind control.

"Pot..er..Computer control...Desro...e,"her words came out like she was being strangled. J'onn catching the hint looked around for the computer he saw Dr. Potter use. He picked and snapped it in half.

"No!" Potter cried.

"Thank God," said Jen. Naida and Dan regained control of themselves.

"Um. Can someone let me out," called Naida struggling. A muffled ow was all could be her form a waking Dan. They set her free and got Dan on his feet.

"You may have taken out most of my army but one is still loyal to me." A red and blue mass slammed in to the ground into the ground creating a small crater. It was superman and he was bruised and bleeding. Sm.2 came charging after and rammed in to the ground at full force. John wrapped him up like a green mummy with his power ring. Sm.2 pushed against his wrap and John began to struggle to keep a hold of him. Superman staggered to his feet

"I can't hold him for much longer." In a red burst of light the green energy broke apart and John was fore back violently. They all fought back but it seemed futile. He was stronger than all of them and they all we beginning to tire.

"How are we going to stop this thing," said Hawkgirl.

"Where's Potter's computer? I have an idea," said Jack. He retrieved the computer hooked up the mother board to his that he had strapped to his back. It took a minute to get what he needed and he typed the words stop attacking.

Sm.2 stopped moving. He just floated a few feet above the ground not moving or doing anything.

"Sm.2 attack them now! Listen to me I am you master!" screamed Potter in anger.

"I can't master. My body won't work." Dr. Potter started to run away when he found himself encased in a green bubble.

"Oh know you don't," said John.

A few hours later the villains had been sent to a maximum security prison for meta human in Metropolis. Superman and Lois Lane now sat on the roof of the Daily Planet.

"So how are the kids doing," she asked.

"They're doing fine. A little shaken but fine," he replied as he watched them with his super vision play in the nearby park. Well nearby meaning on the other side of the city. They seem so care free right now. Even Dan, who just sat on a bench.

"In fact I think they'll be fine heroes someday."

**I'm back! Sorry this took so long to be put up. A combination of my laziness and writers block.**

**If the ending seems to be a letdown it is also because of writer block. I just wanted to give you some kind of ending. I am also thinking about doing some sort of one-shot series with this. It might be awhile though I have a few other idea's I'm thinking about to get be back in to writing fan fiction.**


End file.
